A DEB, AN ExThief and a Baby?
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: Lucy makes a huge mistake one night after a fight, causing Amy to leave her. Lucy is devastated..but what happens when she finds out she's pregnant? Drama will arise..I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN DEBS AT ALL
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this idea randomly a few years ago and never finished it...thought I'd try posting the first chapter. Not sure if anyone still reads DEBS fanfics but hey, no harm in trying let me know what you think if you do read! I DO NOT OWN DEBS!**

**Seven Months Ago….**

"She cheated….I don't believe it she cheated" Amy Bradshaw mumbled as she stomped around the room she shared with her girlfriend in the little Barcelona flat they owned, collecting her belongings. The night before, Lucy and Amy had gotten into an argument over Max's complaining about their relationship. Lucy had told Amy that she was sick of Max trying to butt in on their relationship that only irritated the blonde ex-DEB. After screaming so loud it was a surprise she didn't lose her voice, Lucy had left, saying she needed to go out to clear her head. Amy had stayed home, she knew Lucy had been right about Max but for some reason she had taken Max's side. The blonde woman stopped her packing and turned around seeing Lucy Diamond, leaning against the wall "What.**.**." she asked, crossing her arms. The ex-diamond thief sighed "I want to explain….what happed last night…I wasn't thinking or paying attention…that guy…he kept giving me drinks and I was just so…." she closed her eyes "You know..I would never do anything to hurt you…I drank too much…it was a mistake and I will always regret it...but...baby please just…let's talk I…"Lucy started, only to be interrupted by Amy "No…Lucy…seriously...I'm done I'm so done**" **she said finishing packing her bag "I'm sorry it had to end like this…honestly**"** the former DEB said softly. Lucy stood, staring at the floor, she couldn't look at Amy. She knew if she did she'd just break down "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but. Please just…stay one more night. Please" she said softly.

Amy sighed, shaking her head "I'm sorry..." she said before moving past the raven haired girl and walking out the front door. Lucy just stood in silence for a minute, she knew that she had screwed up, but she hadn't meant to. Lucy had always tried to stay strong, no matter what, but this time she felt like her heart was going to explode. She walked to the bed and sat down, allowing the tears to fall freely, as she laid back, pulling the blanket over her. The former thief sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes, she felt like she had lost the only thing important to her, and she hadn't even really tried to fight for her. Lucy had never been one for crying, she was always told that crying was for the weak, but she couldn't stop her tears, no matter how hard she tried. The front door opened and Janet poked her head in "Lucy…Amy…anyone home" she asked walking inside. She walked towards the bedroom and frowned seeing Lucy curled up on the bed "Lucy…what happened" she asked walking slowly to the bed and sitting down. Lucy had grown close to Janet after she and Scud had gotten married, Janet was always around. Lucy shook her head, not able to find the words, causing Janet to nod, understanding. The younger women wrapped her arms around Lucy "It'll be ok...she'll come back" she whispered, lightly rubbing Lucy's back. Lucy shook her head "N…no she won't...I…I screwed up...B…big time and…I…I don't know how to fix it" she said between tears. Janet looked down at Lucy and frowned "Luce….Amy loves you…trust me…no matter what it is…she'll come around" she said softly, trying to calm her down.

"I...I slept with someone..." Lucy said quietly "Amy and I...got into a fight last night…so I took off …Some guy...I…I got drunk at the bar...he ws funny so I let him buy me drinks and t…the next thing I know I'm waking up next to him…god I'm so stupid" she said softly. Janet shook her head "Lucy…people…make mistakes…all of us…" she said rubbing small circles on Lucy's back "But we're all human…and Amy knows that..She's just upset…I wouldn't worry about it Luce, we're here for you". Lucy sighed, wiping another tear from her eye before it could fall "I dunno what to do Janet…I love Amy so much…I feel like I'm breaking in two…nothing has ever hurt this bad" she said sniffling. "Lucy…Lucy listen to me" Janet said making Lucy look at her "Things…will be...ok…I promise…I've known Amy for years…and when I say she'll come around…I mean it" she said smoftly. Lucy took a deep breath and nodded 'I hope you're right…I…I really hope you're right" she said tiredly. Lucy laid her head back down, allowing herself to relax, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

**Well that's it for chapter 1..I know it's super short but I dont wanna make it too long in case no one reads it….Let me know guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys I wasn't sure anyone was going to read it. Well, here's the second chapter Hope you enjoy**

Lucy awoke later that night and looked around the room. For a second she forgot about her fight with Amy, but the apparent coldness on the opposite side of the bed quickly reminded her. Sighing, the ex-thief got out of bed and walked to the window. It was dark outside and Lucy figured she'd been sleeping the whole day. She walked from the room and out into the living room surprised to see Janet and Scud sitting on the couch.

"**What are you guys doing here" ** Lucy asked walking over and sitting down, pulling her legs under her.

Janet smiled "**Well I didn't want to leave you alone so I called Scud, he came over and here we are" **she said leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

Lucy nodded looking at her hands, she still couldn't believe Amy had left, the last two years had seemed like a dream, things had been so perfect and the in one night everything had blown up in the ex-diamond thief's face. Scud said something and Lucy looked up, shaking herself from her thoughts.

"**Huh" **she asked, having not heard his question **"sorry Scud…spaced out for a minute" **she said shrugging.

Scud nodded **"it's ok Luce…I was asking how you were holding up" **he asked softly. Lucy had always been his best friend, and seeing her upset was not something he liked to witness.

Lucy shrugged **"I dunno….still doesn't seem real…it's like…I'm in some fucked up dream. Only it's not ending" ** she said putting her head in her hands **"I fucked up big time…I know better than to drink so much it's just…I dunno I was irritated and stressed…and I know that gives me no excuse I just…god I wish I could fix it" ** she said biting her lip to avoid crying.

Scud got up and walked over to Lucy, pulling her into a hug. He knew that things had been rough since Max had tried butting more and more into Lucy and Amy's relationship but he had never expected anything like this to happen. **"I understand how you're feeling…well maybe not entirely but I can see why you were upset…yes sleeping with some random guy, which by the what shocked the hell out of me when I heard, it wasn't the best idea but…just don't dwell on it…let things blow over…and no matter what we'll be here for you" **he said looking at Janet who nodded.

Lucy sighed, taking a deep breath and wiping her cheeks **"I know…and I love you guys for being here…I just only hope that Amy will come around…we can talk and try to fix things…" **she said softly **"I can't lose her…I have never loved anyone like I love Amy. If I lose her…I don't know if I can make it".**

Scud turned Lucy's face so she was looking at him **"Lucy…you'll make it… trust me I know you. You're strong" ** he said smiling. Janet nodded **"he's right…and I know Amy, she'll be pissed for a while….and it probably won't help that she's with Max and Dominique but…she'll realize that things can be fixed and come back…she loves you Lucy…she may be pissed now but…she loves you"** she said with a grin.

Lucy forced a small smile, nodding **"I sure hope so…I really do" **she said sighing. She looked around the loft and bit her lip **"things are going to be so quiet here now…" **she said frowning **"maybe I can get like…a dog or a cat…a fish…I dunno something to take my mind off things". **Janet smiled **"if you want to you're welcome to come stay with us for a bit…we have a perfectly nice guest room you can use" **she suggested.

Scud nodded **"yeah Luce…come with us. Just for a little while so you won't have to be alone" **he said smiling. Lucy laughed softly, thankful for having such great friends **"thanks guys…but I think of I leave I'll just get worse…I need to stay here…continue working…keep myself up…it's a great offer really and I appreciate it but…I need to try and work through things on my own…otherwise I'll never be ok" **she said smiling. Lucy looked at Scud and smiled **"besides…you have thin walls. And I'm not keen on listening to people have sex" **she said with a small laugh.

Scud chuckled shaking his head **"please, we'd be quiet" **he said smiling **"but I think you're right…you need to work through things. And if you're serious about a pet I can help with that…pets are always a good source of comfort". ** Janet grinned **"yeah, in fact a friend of mine's cat just had kittens a few weeks ago. If you want I can see about getting you one" **she said looking at Lucy.

The ex-thief smiled **"a kitten…sure why not, I like cats" **she said nodding **"might be nice, cats are all cuddly and cute…I'll be able to have something to keep close" **she replied with a small laugh. Janet grinned jumping up from her seat **"great, I'll give her a call. I'll be right back" **she said hurrying from the room. Lucy laughed shaking her head **"god she's a hyper one" **she said looking at Scud who smiled.

"**Yeah she is…but she's trying to help…she even called and bitched out Max for butting in, ended up almost breaking my phone" **he said smiling and looking at Lucy **"just keep your head up…don't focus on the bad things right now…focus on good things. Like...work and Janet and me…and that fluffy little kitten you're gonna get" **he added with a grin.

Lucy nodded giving her ex bodyguard a hug **"I know…and don't worry, I'm not gonna go off the deep end….not this time" **she said with a smile. She looked up as Janet came back in smiling. ** "Well how's it looking…I getting a cat" **Lucy asked the now beaming DEB. Janet nodded **"yeah, Cara said she has five. Four girls and a boy you can come look at them whenever you feel like it" **she said sitting back down. Lucy smiled nodding her head **"alright cool…I'll have to make a stop by later…see which one likes me" **she said softly, she looked at Janet and smiled **"And Janet. Thanks…for being so understanding…I know Amy was your friend first and I just want you to know I appreciate the help".**

Janet smiled shaking her head **"don't mention it…I get that things got crazy but….it doesn't honestly seem like you were in the right state of mind…I'm happy to be here to help…you're like a sister to Scud so therefore you're like a sister to me..I'll always be here" **she said smiling.

Lucy laughed **"well that's good to know" **she said smiling and looking at the clock, seeing it was only seven thirty at night **"hey...if I get changed...think you guys could drive me to pick out a cat, I want something to cuddle with tonight" **she said softly. Janet looked at Scud and smiled **"Yeah, of course, not a problem at all" **she replied with a grin. Lucy smiled and stood up **"great um…I'll just be a minute" **she said walking into her room. She returned a few minutes later and smiled **"well, I'm ready" **she said grabbing her jacket. Scud stood up taking Janet's hand **"ok then…let's go get you a kitten" **he said with a smile. Lucy nodded grabbing the keys and locking the door once they were outside. She walked with Janet and Scud to the car and smiled **"I know I keep saying it but…thanks again…you guys honestly don't know how nice it is to know I have friends who care" **she said hugging them both.

Janet nodded returning the hug as did Scud **"we're your family Lucy…we love you, we're always going to be here when you need us…no matter what" **she said opening the car door for Lucy, who climbed in. Scud got into the driver seat and smiled **"alright…we ready to go" **he asked. Lucy nodded **"as ready as I'll ever be" **she said nodding. Scud smiled and started the car, pulling away from the loft. Lucy stared out the window, she could only hope Janet and Scud were right…and that things would get better.

**Alright well…there's chapter 2! I know again it's short but I'm writing this on the bus on my way out of town. But chapter 3 will be longer promise! Hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3! I'm skipping ahead a bit in the story line so it'll go faster…. Sorry for the weird set up last chapter, I was trying out new writing methods….this one will be more…normal…he he….I'm so happy people are liking the story though! And I promise…this chapter will be more interesting…Blah Blah Blah…I don't own DEBS…Blah Blah…. **

Lucy lay in her bed with the blankets pulled over her head. It had been almost two months since Amy had left and Lucy had finally gotten used to being on her own. She was thankful that Scud and Janet stopped by when they could and loved that having a cat actually seemed to help keep her mood up. Except for this morning. The ex-thief was trying to sleep but her furry feline companion had other plans. The small calico walked onto her chest, licking her cheek. When that didn't receive a response from the sleeping woman the kitten decided on biting her chin. Lucy growled pulling the blankets more over her head "Elfie…leave me be, there's food in your dish" she said tiredly. The kitten tried to wake her up for a few more minutes before giving up and curling up on the pillow next to her. Lucy sighed, pulling off the blankets looking at the now resting kitten "Oh yeah…_now _you wanna rest" she said with a yawn. Sitting up, Lucy stretched and swung her feet off the bed "Mmmm….I am not feeling too well again today Elfie" she said looking at her kitten. She stood up and walked into the kitchen looking in the fridge "Nope…never mind…not hungry" she said walking over to the couch and sitting down. She sighed laying down "This morning could not get more irritating" she said softly. The front door opened and Janet stuck her head in "Luce…you awake" she asked walking in. Lucy growled "I was wrong" she mumbled.

Janet smiled walking over to the couch and sitting down "how you feeling" she asked with a grin. Lucy looked at the peppy DEB and shook her head "like hell…you" she responded, covering her face with a pillow. Janet frowned chewing on her lip "Still…." She said looking at her friend "Lucy…I think…maybe you should..." she started. Lucy held her hand up "No…stop right there don't even say it…you know what…don't think it either" she said shaking her head. Janet sighed "I'm just saying….in all honesty Lucy…it's possible" she said turning so she was fully facing her. The ex- diamond thief sat up "Oh…sure wouldn't that be lovely…I have sex with a man….once….the second time in my life….and I get knocked up…sorry I don't think so" she said standing up and walking to the window opening it. Janet sighed "I know what you mean Lucy but…" she shook her head "Keep it in mind". Lucy stood by the window looking out at the ocean, what she was afraid to tell Janet was that she agreed with her, she rubbed her forehead and sighed "Ok….I'll…..consider it…." She said walking back over and sitting down "Let's say….I kinda thought you might be right…w…would you promise not to say anything to anyone…at least not until I found out" she said biting her lip. Janet smiled "I swear I wouldn't say anything…" she said softly. Lucy took a deep breath and nodded "Ok….I…I think you're right…I bought a test…well…three actually…I just haven't taken them yet…been too scared to" she said looking down. Janet laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled "Don't be scared Luce, it's best to find out...and I'll be right there…that is if you want me to". Lucy looked at her and sighed, nodding slowly "I want you to be…" she said softly "Um…think you can just chill out here, I'll come out and tell you after". Lucy stood up closing her eyes and breathing out slowly before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Janet leaned back on the couch picking up Elfie "She'll be ok kitty….promise" she said petting her. A few minutes later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom. She walked to the couch in silence and sat down. Janet raised an eyebrow looking at her "Well…" she asked softly. Lucy sighed shaking her head "I am so screwed" she said closing her eyes. Janet frowned wrapping her arms around her friend "Oh Lucy….It'll be ok I promise…" she said rubbing her back.

Lucy shook her head "No it won't…how the hell is it going to be ok" she said fighting tears "I'm pregnant….I'm fucking pregnant…if Amy wasn't coming back before she sure as hell won't now. God I'm an idiot" she said putting her face in her hands. Janet sighed "Lucy…you're not an idiot…this…this isn't such a bad thing" she said softly. The ex-thief laughed softly wiping her eyes "Sure…to you it may not be but…" she sighed "my life is so fucked up right now". Janet frowned "M…maybe not…I mean…there _are _options" she said quietly. Lucy took a deep breath and shook her head "no….I…I couldn't…I mean…" she looked at Janet "That's not an option for me…I've never thought abortion was right". Janet nodded "Ok…then…what are you gonna do" she asked. Lucy shrugged "I…I dunno Janet…honestly I dunno…this is something I _never _thought I'd have to think about" she said softly, resting a hand on her stomach "I have to think about it…weigh the pros and cons…ya know". Janet smiled laying her hand on Lucy's shoulder "Whatever you decide…Scud and I will be there for you…we love you Lucy you're family" she said smiling. Lucy laughed softly nodding her head "I know…I'm just…I'm confused right now…things seem all twisted around" she said leaning back on the couch. Janet smiled "Well don't you worry…things always have a way of working out" she said softly "Speaking of Scud" she said looking at her phone "give me a sec" she said standing up and answering her phone. She walked to the window and smiled "Hey baby…I'm over at Lucy's…yeah hey do me a favor and meet me here.." she said looking at Lucy "There's some stuff to talk about…no you'll find out when you get here….ok…see you soon…love you" she said hanging up. She walked back to the couch and sat down "He's five minutes away" she said smiling. Lucy nodded "ok...good" she said looking at Janet "I'm scared Janet" she said softly. Janet sighed leaning back on the couch "What of" she asked. Lucy shrugged "I dunno…being a mom I guess…I don't quite know how good of a mom I'd be" she said softly.

Janet shook her head "Lucy you'd make a wonderful mother. Better than a lot of people I know…I've seen you with kids Luce you're totally great with them". The raven haired girl looked at the DEB and smiled "You really think so" she asked biting her lip. Janet smiled and nodded "I do…I know you'd be a great mom". The door opened and Scud stuck his head in "Lucy...Janet...oh hi" he said walking inside "whats up…no one found out where Lucy was right" he asked. Janet shook her head "No baby uh...sits down" she said looking at Lucy. Scud frowned as he sat in a chair "Ok…what's wrong…no one tells someone to sit down unless it's big news" he asked looking between the two women. Lucy sighed closing her eyes "I'm pregnant Scud" she said opening her eyes again and looking at him. Scud was silent for a minute before he nodded "Have you thought about what you'd like to do" he asked. Lucy bit her lip thinking for a minute. She smiled looking back at Scud "I….I honestly think I wanna keep it...I mean…maybe I was meant to get pregnant…meant to have this baby...ya know" she said with a grin, Scud smiled "Well then I'm more than thrilled for you" he said getting up and walking over to the couch. He pulled Lucy up into a hug and smiled "Congrats Luce…now we just gotta get you eating better" he said with a smirk. Lucy swatted his arm and smiled "Hey I eat good...sorta" she said laughing. Janet stood and hugged Lucy "I'm so happy for you Lucy…I totally wanna help baby shop…can I…please" she asked. Lucy nodded "Of course…I need a girl to do the shopping thing with" she said smiling. Scud sighed looking at Lucy "Also means we have to be more careful now…if anyone finds out who you are. If they are even still looking for you…it won't just be your life anymore…gotta make sure to keep you and the baby safe" he said smiling. Lucy hugged her friend "You've always been there for me Scud…no matter what…through everything…I really appreciate it" she said softly. Scud nodded kissing the top of Lucy's head "And I'll always be here…you're like a sister Luce I'll always be there for you" he said smiling.

Lucy looked over at Janet and smiled "So…who's hungry. I was thinking of making some spaghetti" she said smiling. Janet nodded "Sounds tasty to me I'll help you" she said heading towards the kitchen. Scud grinned wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders "You two cook…I'm going to work on some things" he said smiling before walking to his computer. Lucy walked into the kitchen and Scud turned his laptop on. He pulled up the internet and opened his emails "She'll kill me for this" he said to himself before sending his message. _*Amy…it's Scud…listen I know things were bad with Lucy but she needs you now...she really needs you here Amy...just…please…consider it…you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important*. _He sighed leaning back against the couch "Hopefully this works" she mumbled closing his eyes.

**Well that's it for this chapter….Amy will be in the next one. Along with Max…who knows what will happen… **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for the reviews I will definitely keep updating this story :) I don't own DEBS...**

_*Amy…it's Scud…listen I know things were bad with Lucy but she needs you now...she really needs you here Amy...just…please…consider it…you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important*. _He sighed leaning back against the couch "Hopefully this works" he mumbled closing his eyes. Somewhere in the States, Amy Bradshaw was walking around her room. She sighed tossing her shoes into the closet "God it's been a long day" she said collapsing onto her bed. She looked over at her computer screen and frowned seeing she had a message. No one ever e-mailed her. Getting up, the blonde DEB walked to her desk and clicked on the email. Her heart raced as she saw who it was from *Why is scud emailing me* she thought. Deciding she wanted to know exactly what was going on, she replied _*exactly what do you expect me to do Scud...huh? Just come running back to her and forget everything that happened?*. _She sighed sitting back in the chair. Her IM opened and another message from Scud popped up _*Amy...please...I'll explain everything...Janet and I both will but just...come to Barcelona...Lucy's really in a mess*. _Amy shook her head "She's always in a mess...she's Lucy Diamond" she mumbled _*scud I don't really think I can...I'm sorry* _she sent back. Scud stared at the computer screen holding his breath "Oh to hell with it" he said shaking his head as his fingers typed away at the keys _*she's pregnant Amy*. _Those three words made Amy stop...Lucy was pregnant? It took a minute for the shock to wear off, when it did Amy sighed running her hand through her hair "Shit..." she said taking a deep breath _*I'll be there tomorrow afternoon...don't tell Lucy I'm coming*. _

Scud smiled "Oh thank god" he said nodding _*thank you Amy. Thank you* _he replied back. Amy sighed closing her eyes "Oh god damnit Lucy" she said shaking her head. "What do you mean Lucy" Max said walking into her room. Amy jumped closing her laptop "Nothing...I was just thinking about her...how she screwed me over and everything" she lied smoothly. Max studied her friend for a minute before nodding "Ok...because you know that if she contacts you...any of them...Janet...Scud...you have to tell us...they're all still wanted...maybe not by the government but. By me...at least Lucy is anyway..." she said stepping closer to Amy "I told her if she hurt you I would hunt her down and shoot her...I keep my word". Amy nodded "I know...and none of them contact me...ever..." she said looking towards her bed "I've got some papers to do...can we talk later" she asked picking up some books. Max nodded "Yeah...sure...sorry about that...I just care about you" she said walking out. Amy waited for Max to close the door before she grabbed a bag from the closet packing it. Within the hour she was out on the road headed towards the airport. Back in Barcelona, Scud, Janet and Amy sat at the table eating dinner. "So...Luce...have you thought about what your full plans are" Janet asked taking a bite.

Lucy shrugged "I dunno. I mean I can still work while I'm pregnant...my job's not strenuous. And this place is big enough...I can easily make the office that's attached to my room a baby room" she said looking at her plate. Scud smiled "We'll help with anything you need" he said putting a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. The ex-thief nodded "Thanks guys...It's nice to know I'm not gonna go through this alone" she said softly. Janet grinned "Nope...we're always going to be here...like. The three stooges...wait that's not a good example...the three amigos...ya..." she said smiling. Lucy laughed softly "well it's good to know that I'm a man with a beard and sombrero" she said grinning. Scud smirked shaking his head "I don't do hats..." he said finishing his plate. Lucy yawned setting her fork down "Well I'm actually kinda tired. I think I'm gonna head to bed" she said standing up "You to gonna stay or head home" she asked as she put her plate in the sink. Scud shrugged "Probably stay here...the couch bed's comfy enough" he said taking a drink of water. Janet rolled her eyes "We're staying...we wanna be here for you tonight" she said smiling as she put her plate into the sink along with Scud's. Lucy smiled "Thanks guys" she said hugging them both. Janet shook her head "It's not a problem Lucy...we love you" she said with a smile. Lucy said her goodnights before walking into her room. As Scud and Janet made up the couch bed, Scud sighed "Lucy's gonna hate me by tomorrow" he said crawling into bed. Janet frowned lying next to him "Why is she going to hate you" she asked, covering up. Scud took a breath before looking at his wife "I told Amy about the baby...she's coming here..." he said nervously. Janet's eyes grew wide "You did what" she asked sitting up "you do realize that if Max finds out where Lucy is she'll kill her right". Scud sighed "Janet I don't think Amy would allow Max to find out...the fact that she's coming at all shows that she still cares somewhat for Lucy...and if she does she wouldn't want her to get hurt" he said softly.

Janet frowned but nodded laying back down "You're right...plus...Amy's not the kind to want anyone hurt...she wouldn't want Max to kill Lucy" she said closing her eyes "But Lucy's going to be pissed...you're right about that". Scud nodded "I know...I just hope seeing Amy will help to calm her" he said wrapping his arms around Janet, kissing the top of her head. Janet yawned cuddling into Scud "We'll have to see how things go" she said quietly "For now let's just sleep". In her room, Lucy lay with her hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles over it "I cannot believe I'm gonna be a mom...I never figured this would happen" she said looking at Elfie who was asleep at the foot of the bed "But don't worry Elfie...we'll be ok...we've got this. Right" she said biting her lip. She sighed and lay back down "Don't worry baby...Momma's gonna take real good care of you...I promise" she said pulling the blankets over her and closing her eyes. The next morning, Lucy woke up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in, sighing as the warm water washed over her body. She washed and got out grabbing a towel. Janet knocked on the door softly "Lucy. You ok" she asked. Lucy smiled "Yeah I'm ok...I'll be out in a minute ok...just gotta get dressed" she said drying her hair off. She got dressed and walked out into the living room. Scud smiled looking at her from his place on the couch with Janet "How'd you sleep" he asked. Lucy sat in a chair and shrugged "I slept alright...just had trouble staying asleep for long" she said sighing. Janet smiled "You hungry. I can make you some eggs or something" she asked with a grin. Lucy shook her head "I'll pass on the food...I don't think it would stay down" she said leaning her head back. Janet frowned "Oh...morning sickness right sorry...uh...some tea maybe" she asked looking at Lucy. The ex-thief smiled "Tea will work. Thanks" she said nodding. Janet smiled jumping up and walking into the kitchen. "She's peppy all the time isn't she" Lucy asked looking at Scud.

Scud laughed softly; nodding "Yeah she is...but it works for her" he said smiling. Lucy nodded looking at her hands. Scud frowned "What's wrong Luce" he asked. Lucy shrugged "Nothing...just trying to get used to everything...this is real...it's not just a maybe or a possibility anymore...it's real..." she said softly. Scud nodded "Yeah...it's real...but you know what. I've got a feeling everything will be ok" he said with a small smile. Lucy sighed giving her friend a small smile "Yeah I guess it'll be ok" she said nodding. Janet walked back in with a cup of tea and smiled as she handed it to Lucy "It's chamomile with a hint of honey" she said sitting down by Scud. Lucy thanked her and took the tea taking a sip "It's good. Not too strong" she said smiling. Janet beamed leaning into Scud "You're welcome...anything I can do to help just say it" she said smiling. Lucy nodded taking another sip. She sighed looking at Scud and Janet "So...what are we going to do about a doctor...I'm pretty sure prenatal care is important" she said chewing on her bottom lip. Scud nodded "Yeah it is...don't worry...I'll get you a doctor. Won't be hard" he said smiling "probably a midwife type thing". Lucy shook her head "as long as I get to know the doc I'm cool..." she said shrugging. Janet smiled "We can find you some prenatal classes too if you want" she said grinning. Lucy couldn't help but laugh "Let's get the first Doctor appointment out of the way and then we'll go from there" she said smiling. Scud smiled "well I think I'm going to go home real quick and shower…Janet I know you've got clothes in your car and I'm sure Lucy won't mind you using her shower so…" he leaned down kissing her softly "I love you and I will be back soon" he said smiling '_I'm going to pick up Amy on my way back...she text…said she'll be here in two hours' _he whispered to her before saying goodbye to Lucy and walking out.

Janet smiled watching Scud leave. She turned to Lucy and laughed "So is it alright if I use your shower" she asked smiling. Lucy nodded "Yeah go ahead you know where everything's at" she said standing up "I think I'm going to go on the computer…see about buying some books and stuff" she said grabbing her laptop. Janet nodded "Alright thanks I won't be long" she said gratefully. Lucy smiled "And I think you left some clothes here before…they should be in my top drawer" she said laughing softly. It was around one o'clock when Scud text Janet _*be there in a minute…we're just pulling in*. _Janet sighed looking at Lucy who was reading something on her laptop "Hey Luce..." she asked. "Hm..." the raven haired girl replied glancing up from her computer screen. Janet smiled "Scud will be here in a minute. And um…he wants to talk to you…" she said looking towards the door. Lucy frowned "About what" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I...I dunno…he just said that he wanted to talk…to you..." she said smiling. Lucy shook her head "Janet sorry…you weren't a DEB for being a perfect liar. That was.." she was interrupted by the door opening and Scud walking in….with Amy right behind him, "Amy…" Lucy said softly…she swore she felt her heart stop.

**Well there's chapter 4! I hope everyone likes it Reviews are always welcome both positive and negative **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter 5! I hope everyone continues to read this story, I've got some interesting things I'm thinking of writing Well…enjoy! (I don't own DEBS).**

Lucy stood in shock…she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real. Amy sighed rubbing her arm "Uh…Hi Lucy..." she said chewing on her lip; the two stared at each other for a minute…both afraid to say anything. Scud closed the door and cleared his throat "Sorry to butt in but…we should all sit down" he said looking at Lucy. The ex-thief frowned "I don't thi.." she was cut off when Scud put a hand on her shoulder pushing her slightly towards the couch "Sit" he said looking to Amy "Go ahead and sit in the chair". Amy nodded walking to the red armchair and sitting down. She looked around the apartment and sighed *_She hasn't changed a thing in here* _she thought. Janet and Scud sat down and there was silence for a moment before Lucy spoke "So…anyone want to explain what's going on…" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Amy looked at Scud and sighed "I…wanted to see how you were doing…thought I'd come by..." she said chewing on her lip again. Lucy couldn't help but smile slightly…*_she makes the cutest faces when she's nervous…no Lucy. Focus…someone spilled the beans*_ she thought looking at Amy "Who called you" she asked. Amy froze "Uh…no one…I just…found some things. That made me think about you so I came to say…hey" she said nervously. Lucy shook her head "You know you've never been good at lying to me Amy…" she said looking at Scud "Scud?" she asked. Scud sighed, shrugging "I figured it would be good…if the two of you talked" he said looking from Amy to Lucy "I think you both still love each other and are acting like total children about everything". Lucy glared at him then turned to Amy "And….what exactly did he say to you" she asked. Amy shrugged "Just stuff….I asked how you were doing…" she said looking at Lucy. Janet leaned her head on Scud's shoulder and sighed "This doesn't look good" she said softly. Scud smiled looking at his wife "Don't worry…I know what I'm doing" he whispered. Lucy sighed running her hand through her hair "So then I'm assuming you know…" she said softly.

Amy nodded slowly "Yeah…it may have come up" she said biting her lip. Lucy laughed softly shaking her head as she stood up "Well go ahead…get it out…I know you want to say how I screwed up…" she said folding her arms over her chest. Amy shook her head "Luce no…I don't…" she sighed looking at Scud and Janet "Think you guys could give us a minute" she asked. Scud nodded standing up, pulling a reluctant Janet after him "But wait what if they like…try to kill each other" Janet said as they walked outside. Scud simply shook his head closing the door behind them. Lucy walked over to the window looking out at the ocean *_keep it together Reynolds…slow breaths*_ she thought, closing her eyes. Amy sighed standing up and walking over to where Lucy stood "Listen…I didn't come here to yell at you…I came because…" she took a deep breath "I came because Scud said you needed me". Lucy laughed looking at Amy "Well thanks but I'm fine…really…Scud doesn't need to be contacting people about my problems..." she said softly "They're my problems…no reason for anyone else to worry" she said looking back at the water.

Amy looked at Lucy…she could see the hurt in the raven haired woman's eyes…she could see how scared she was. "You don't have to believe me…but…me…." Amy started, she sighed running her hand through her hair "I care Lucy…I haven't stopped I was just…I was angry about everything and I was acting stupid" she said sighing. Lucy looked at the blonde before her and frowned "You care huh…" she said softly "you told me you loved me…and I really thought you did but Amy…I don't…I just…" she sighed looking back out the window "I'm confused". Amy kept her gaze on Lucy before smiling sliding her hand to the ex-thief's "There's not any reason to be confused Luce" she said softly. Lucy looked down at their hands and swallowed before looking at Amy "And…why not" she asked. Amy laughed softly "Because I realized how stupid I've been…I'm so sorry for the way I acted…for how I've been acting…it was wrong on my part" she said smiling "I…if it's ok with you….I'd like to have you back".

Lucy felt her heartbeat speed up. Slowly she smiled, giving the blonde DEB's hand a small squeeze "Are you sure" she asked "With everything that's happening". Amy smiled placing her hand on Lucy's stomach "I'm sure Luce…" she said kissing her softly "I'm sure". Lucy grinned pulling Amy closer to her, returning the kiss "I love you Amy Bradshaw" she whispered, resting her forehead against Amy's. Amy smiled kissing Lucy's forehead "I love you Lucy Reynolds…" she said softly, wrapping her arms around the ex-thief. Lucy closed her eyes, breathing in Amy's familiar scent, she felt like a huge weight was lifted from her, or the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

**Well there's chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! SO…will Amy and Lucy's relationship hold strong? Or will problems Arise again…Keep reading to find out **


End file.
